The Vagabond and His Promise
by Dream-Catcher76
Summary: Part One of The Morning After Series. Jellal reflects on his dynamic relationship with the one woman he could never forget, and his promise to her.


**Listening to: Skylar Grey – I'm coming home Part 2, Lady Antebellum – Never Alone**

**Disclaimer: Mashima=Fairy Tail, Me=Fan...**

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the wait! This is Part One of the Morning After series I'm writing, showing how each of my favorite Fairy Tail couples would deal with the morning after making love for the first time (because we all know each would have VERY different reactions XD)**

**So, first up, the dynamic relationship between Jellal and Erza!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Vagabond and His Promise

Jellal was already awake when the first light trickled into the small room through the open blinds.

His companion stirred slightly, but buried her head deeper into a pillow to return to undisturbed slumber. He smiled sadly as he observed her face, unmarred by its usual hardness; hardness he had put there himself in the first place.

Yet, here he was, laying next her, staring at her peaceful dreaming, her breath gently moving her naked shoulders.

When she invited him in last night, he concluded that she was a masochist. He was one too then, for accepting that offer.

He did not regret it, - no, he was happy to be with her – but he knew he could not stay, no matter how much his heart desired to…

She wanted him to linger longer; the sheer fact that she remained sleeping so heavily was testament to how much she trusted him – trust he knew he did not deserve.

All he had ever brought her was pain.

He was suppose to be her deliverer from hell, but instead became her worst nightmare. He destroyed the lives of all those she loved, in more ways than one, and nearly took her own. He knew full well, despite the fact she should have _despised_ him, her heart broke when he was taken away in chains.

Yet, after all that had happened, she still loved him, no matter how much he tried to push her away in order to protect her.

The light of the morn was now glistening off her hair giving her an enthralling look. Unable to resist, his fingers began to lightly comb her tresses, careful not to wake her.

Scarlet. The name he had given her. It fit her well, that color of bravery.

She was the strongest person he knew.

If only he could be like her, he would've thrown caution to the wind and stayed.

If only he could be as strong as her, he could have traversed Ultear's hate and prevented all the destruction that would have came after.

If he was strong, Simon would still be alive…

"If", the one word that defined his existence, a series of failings and shortcomings that would plague him, even though he did much to right them.

How could she love a broken man like him?

Jellal physically shook his head to banish away those thoughts; she would hurt him if she heard him wallowing in self-pity and doubt.

Nothing could change the past; there was only hope for the future. Hope for their future…

He smiled again, this time one of admiration and love, removing his hand from her head. Morning had fully risen from the horizon.

It was time to leave.

He quietly rose from the bed without waking up his companion and began to retrieve his garments from the floor.

* * *

She awoke just as Jellal buttoned the collar of his jacket, sitting up to look at him, chest and waist bare, with her dark, steady eyes.

"Leaving without a farewell?"

Despite its mocking intention, her voice betrayed some disappointment. His face twisted in sadness.

"I was, believing it was going to be easier…"

"However?" she questioned.

He sighed as he walked over to her covered form.

"I realized leaving you again will be the hardest thing I have ever done in my life."

He placed an open palm to her cheek as he sat on the side of the bed. Her fingers rose to close over his, her hard façade cracking once more at his touch like the night before.

"I know," she whispered softly, "I know, it is hard for me as well."

Her face looked unusually sad.

How could he ever leave her?

She was a part of him, a memory that could never be erased.

His wandering soul would always find hers.

He _knew_ he could not go on living without being with her again.

"Erza Scarlet,"

She straightened at the utterance of her name. He released her face to grip both of her hands in his.

"You have my word, I will return again."

He had broken promises before, but now he was a different man. The question was would she accept this oath…

The woman sighed, closing her eyes, and leaned into his chest.

"You better…"

She must have let her guard completely down, for her whisper cracked with tears. He lifted her face to his, taken aback by the vulnerable look in her eyes.

"I _will_…" he assured wiping away the wetness welling up slowly behind her lids.

She smiled, relief filling her face, and leaned in…

Their lips met in the furious passion that they had danced with in darkness before. Her fingers gripped his blue hair almost painfully, every ounce of fear, love, sadness, and desire normally hidden behind her warrior exterior pushed into the movement of her mouth against his. His hands traveled up her naked back to hold her tightly to his form, hand cradling her head, the other between her shoulder blades.

The energy was raw, wanton, _heavy_… Positively _intoxicating_… He just wanted to _fall_… back into the _love_ she gave him…

But, as much as he wished to continue, he knew he could not, and thus used all of his remaining will to pull away from the woman he worshipped. He rested his forehead on hers, her hands releasing his face to gently grasp the lapels of his cloak. He sighed, steeling his nerves, to utter the last words he would speak to the scarlet mage who held his love, until their destinies crossed again.

"Be safe, Erza…"

Her eyes softened, her fingers rising to caress the symbol on his face. Her whisper tickled his lips and tugged at his heart.

"Be strong, Jellal…"

And with that, he placed a kiss on her forehead and climbed out her window without a look back, the promise he made binding their hearts tighter in a cosmic and unpredictable world, unbreakable and beautiful, powerful and strong.

* * *

**This was my first time writing a Fairy Tail ship that was not Gajeel and Levy, so every review helps!  
**

**Thank you for reading! Ja ne! :D  
**


End file.
